Forbidden Fruit
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A request by Indayiashow Medieval AU featuring Shagotte and Lily, fluff and sweetness. Being Queen is a hard job. You're still a woman at the end of the day and sometimes you have to give in to your desires. Vaguely implied shenanigans.
1. Forbidden Fruit

As requested: Shalily, Medieval AU, fluff

'Forbidden Fruit'

rated: k, only vaguely implied shenanigans

word count: 2600ish

same AU as 'The Princess and the Peasant'

* * *

Queen Shagotte sat on her throne and listened. Lord Percival, a minor noble of her court was complaining about the Masked Dragon Ninja. Lord Percy Percival tapped one hand against his forearm as he listed his grievances. His opulent red cloak, yellow tunic and faded green hose were a fashion nightmare.

A headache stirred. Shagotte was only half listening to the man as he continued to expound and list his lost possessions. She settled a look of benign compassion to her lips and forced it to stay as she devoted more thought to the betrothal gift she still needed to provide. Something valuable but not too ostentatious, easily portable and hopefully something they wouldn't re-gift. One of King Makarov's adopted children was soon to marry, and the party was sure to be a never-to-be-forgotten experience.

The Captain of the Guards, Lily d'Pantheur swept his eyes over the assembled nobility. He rarely had charge of such mundane council meetings. Several of the younger and lesser ranked knights had been waylaid with stomach ailments. Needs must be filled, and as such he'd taken extra duty hours to protect his Queen. He rolled his eyes, huffed in exasperation, then sighed. It was likely the 'stomach ailment' was no virus, but simple tavern overindulgence.

He maintained watch - taking note of the lesser retainers jockeying positions for the next audience. If they couldn't settle things peacefully, he'd have to make his presence felt. Mayhap by clouting them over the head with his magic sword, 'Buster Ma'am'. Mayhap not necessary, but he was getting restless. Guarding the Queen from her courtiers was boring. He caught the eye of Shagotte as he shifted the sword on his hip and they exchanged the barest of smiles.

Lily swore the flush on his cheek was due to his Queen reading his intent. His intent to resolve the boisterous nobles with the blunt end of his sword. Not because her beauty stirred his soul to poetry.

Shagotte had run with the entire group of castle children when lessons had permitted. Younger, older, contemporaries. Every child whether noble or born of servants had roamed in a pack. Those who were apprentices, even the squires serving busy knights had free time to join them.

She'd become Queen at fifteen. War had taken her father first, her mother leaving this world soon after. She had not been able to persevere without him. Already a squire for three years, Lily served a knight attached to the castle when Princess Shagotte had her coronation as Queen. Almost overnight she went from a lively headstrong girl to a serious leader of men. If she ever begrudged the rest of her childhood slipping away, none ever heard her bemoan the loss.

Lord Percy Percival slowed his list of complaints. He asked for an immense sum of remuneration and bowed to his Queen. Shock at the immense faux pas swept around the room. Whispers and cruel looks abounded. While the noble had been on a quest from the Queen, he had been instructed to leave his more valuable belongings at his estate. It was a well known fact the Masked Dragon Ninja was raiding nightly. It was the height of idiocy to traipse about the countryside in ermine and jewels.

"Good sir, pray I remind you to whom you speak." Shagotte allowed the merest downward curl to her lip. "I shall give you time to reflect on such prayers." The Queen inclined her head to the Captain of the Guard. "Escort Lord Percival to one of the monk's cells. Perhaps a week of meditation will clear his mind. This audience is over."

Flanked by two of her ladies-in-waiting, the Queen swept out of the chamber. She headed to her personal quarters. The women assisted Shagotte divest herself of her robes of state. She bid them farewell and sat at her desk. She picked up a quill and tested it for sharpness. It passed muster; she uncapped a small pot of treasured India ink and began to sketch.

As she played with her imagination, the lines softened from stiff and angry into flowing ephemeral shapes. She entered a trance-like state and drew what was becoming a familiar face. It was her own and yet not. A baby swaddled in her arms, waving tiny arms and grabbing a necklace. The necklace Shagotte had commissioned for her own coronation. Each time she drew under this spell, a masculine body with features indistinct would form at the edges of the paper. Despite trying to compel a clearer vision, nothing had come of her efforts as yet.

Shagotte hummed, a finger tracing the lines of her composition. Her future child was of course a beauty, so like her own features but with less freckles. Her hand found a less dry line and smeared the face of man in her drawing. Breath hitching, she dabbed more ink and smudged the figure more. Eyes squinting, she angled her head and scoffed at her crazy thoughts.

An authoritative knock at the door sounded. Lily d'Pantheur strode inside, came to parade rest at the corner of the Queen's desk and snapped a salute. "By your command, might I have leave to give you my report?"

Unable to cover her wet picture, Shagotte shunted it to the side and did her best to ignore it's existence. "I so command," she said, amused they were still holding to the rigid roles society had foisted on them. Long ago, they'd played simple children's games. She and he, and with others had avoided lessons. As youths they had enjoyed adventures with the motley crew of castle children.

"Lord Percy was quite upset with the accommodations until I offered to let him upgrade to a jail cell in the barracks."

Shagotte sat straighter in her chair and smiled wider. 'Percy is only foolish, not over-much greedy. A week of meditation will do him good, he'll recoup his money lost as if I had given him the funds."

An answering smile made Lily's half-moon scar wrinkle in a way that made uniformed people quake. Despite his rough hewn exterior, Lily was above all, a gentle and compassionate man. "Unable to gamble, he will assuredly prosper alone."

"One should always gain one thing if losing another," Shagotte leaned forward. Earlier tiredness slipped away now she had the company of her dear childhood friend. "Just as you were denied exercising you magic sword then, perhaps now you could show me just how far you've mastered your skills."

"Regretfully not here in your study my Queen," said Lily who then shifted his sword back further on his hip. Some things can be moved out of temptation, and some would always be forbidden fruit.

"Did that ever stop you when we were children?" The cool amusement from Shagotte made Lily blush. Several times at her instigation as youths, he'd destroyed various items and had yet to repay the full amount.

Lily pushed Shagotte's hand from over her work. "I'd say this to be your mother holding you, but that is your coronation necklace." He peered closer, "Who is the blessed fellow in the background?"

"No one as yet." She tried to pull the paper back.

Lily put his thumb over the rough sketch of the man's face. "Whosoever he be, he has all he could ever need with you as the mother of his child." He pushed away from the desk and straightened. "I have nothing further to report my Queen." Lily gave a shallow bow, beginning to back away.

"Tomorrow we ride for King Makarov's borders, but for now, you may withdraw." She laughed, the last portion of tension draining away. "Good night."

"Good night."

His years of stealth training made Lily's exit from the room silent. Shagotte was alone with her musings. Picking up the quill again she deftly added to her future child's face. Hovering the quill over the paper she felt a pull to make alterations. A few strokes later and her face she was drawing became melancholy. A distant portion of her mind began to worry but it was lost as her hand without conscious decision began to detail at long last the man in the background.

Minutes later she sat back stunned. It was unmistakable. It was inconceivable. A new figure stood off to the side wearing the robes of a nobleman; face clearly shown but one Shagotte had never seen before. The first male figure now sported a crescent scar at his right eye. The expression he sported was wistful and pained? Shagotte felt a pang deep in her heart. Lily was a comforting presence in her life, but what did this scene she'd drawn now mean? Two men, herself and a child.

Shagotte opened a drawer and added the paper to a tall stack of images, closed it and sighed. The morning would be soon enough to deal with this new piece to the puzzle of her future. Knowing certain things must come to pass didn't explain other things.

Lily d'Pantheur was a fine man; his lack of noble connections was no impediment in his job. His valour and stalwart character would serve him in a search for a bride. Shagotte looked down at her hands. The ring bearing the seal of her kingdom was wearing heavy on her finger. Granting him a knighthood and land was a small reward for years of unstinting devotion. Lily deserved to find happiness.

Standing up from the chair, Shagotte rubbed the small of her back. Removing the pins from her hair, she deposited them in a small carved box. Economical movements had her shimmying out of her dress and into a fine cotton chemise and into bed in a trice. Burrowing under the covers she pressed cold hands against her cheeks, one last bed time ritual to perform before falling asleep. Shagotte called up the last image she could remember of her parents before war tore her family apart. She did her best to reinforce the fading memories. Had her father grinned or smirked on that fateful day? Her mother was easier to recall; looking into a mirror was enough of a refresher. Her vibrant gown as her husband strode off had been the last time she'd worn colour.

In her minds eye, Shagotte held tight to her parents, allowing herself to grieve another part of her childhood. Relaxing her grip, Shagotte smiled faintly. Lily d'Pantheur was her crutch and she would hobble back to strength using his help.

* * *

Shagotte accepted another flagon of mead from a smiling server. She tipped her head back and drank, the sweet wine leaving a spicy tingle on her tongue. Grasping the mug against her sternum, the tipsy Queen let out a satisfied sigh.

Princess Lucy was dancing an aggressive jig with her betrothed, her feet adroitly avoiding crushing by the enthusiastic but not overly skilled Natsu. The smile they shared was a live thing that blazed between them. The festive atmosphere gained new gaiety from their happiness.

What a difference one year had made. Gardener no more, Natsu was the officially recognized fiancé of the third oldest adopted daughter of King Makarov. It hadn't been all sunshine and roses. A hard pressed battle for acceptance which took copious amounts of communication and compromise. He'd accepted the title and lands bequeathed for the shire of Magnolia. It was near enough for easy commute should his soon-to-be-bride miss any of her family. All the girls adopted by Makarov were Lucy's sisters of the heart.

Lily stood attentively at Shagotte's side. He partook of the bountiful food and only drank watered wine. No matter how she assured him the amount and skills of the guards in Makarov's kingdom were sufficient, he demurred. After the royal posturing, Queen Shagotte had decided to relax. She wanted her friend Lily to join her.

"I insist." Shagotte placed her hand on Lily's elbow and tugged to gain his attention. "As your Queen you must keep me happy."

"Mayhap one drink would suit thy purpose?" Lily snapped his fingers and a buxom maid carrying a tray of beer sauntered over. He hoisted the smallest tankard and smiled at Shagotte. "Let me offer a toast to your own eventual betrothal. May the day come soon that you embrace your own child!" He tipped the contents of the stein down his throat, swallowing every drop without pause.

The server giggled and took the empty away. Lily stood transfixed. What had seemed like a harmless amount of beer had in fact been a potent brew. A golden glow spread from his mouth to his stomach, warming his centre and travelling to his extremities. He stared at Shagotte in wonder.

"Why are you not dancing? Such a lovely flower should avail herself of the many partners here tonight." Lily took the flagon from Shagotte's unresisting hands and set it down, then pulled the woman to her feet. "If all the men here are blind, I shall have to bring you to their attention."

Shagotte acquiesced. She followed her friend out onto the floor and they joined in a stately waltz. Lily's hands were warm and firm as they guided her about. Smiles wreathed Shagotte's face; joy of the dance and joy in her companion. They whirled around and around to the music, changing to a jig, another waltz and more country dances. Was it hours or minutes since they began dancing? The answer scarcely bothered the Queen. All she knew was delight. She felt light as a feather in Lily's strong grip. What once had been duty was now pleasure, and she wanted to spin this wonderful moment as far as she could.

Shagotte breathed heavy, for the last tune had been a forceful reel. Her gown was meant for dancing, but still restricted her lungs. "No more, I desire fresh air!"

Lily led her out to one of the balconies. "Fresh air for my Queen." He moved her hand to his forearm, keeping his overtop hers. "Fresh air and anything else thou dost desire."

The moon was full and competed with the twinkling stars. Lily and Shagotte were alone. She leaned against Captain D'Pantheur, overwhelmed with the moment. She might have the burden of her kingdom, but tonight she was also a woman. A woman who had given much up to make her kingdom thrive, and deserved at the very least some scrap of affection.

She sighed, gazing up at the moon. "Tis most beauteous."

"Aye." Lily kept his eyes on the woman beside him. "I wager there is no finer beauty to be found."

"Are your words to be taken at face value?" Shagotte decided to blame the mead for her words. "Dost thou truly wish to serve my desire?"

"My life is yours My Queen." Deep and gruff as Lily's voice was, it did quiver to the subtle flow of Shagotte's meaning. "I ask only that I am allowed to serve you."

Shagotte felt a sudden burst of shivers flow over her body. Her prescient gift woke from slumber. The next step to her child was revealed to her and the next after that. The noble she would meet on the morrow would gain her hand. Tonight was her last chance to taste forbidden fruit.

"I am overcome from exertion." She gave a weak smile to her childhood sweetheart grown so strong. "I wish for additional libations and have need of your escort to my quarters. Tis a small service, is it not?"

Lily's grin was just the tiniest bit lop-sided. It added carefree charm to his battle scar, an odd mix, but still true. "That and more I would gladly do."

Shagotte closed her eyes and imagined the features of her child clearly. She exhaled and looked at the bemused brown eyes of Lily. "Then take my hand and keep your promise, until the sun shines we are as common folk."

* * *

For: indayiashow

 ** _Sorry I let this hang unfinished for so long ... I hope you enjoy ~_**


	2. Spice

Slowly and gently, Lily D'Pantheur took Shagotte's hand. "Overcome with exertion? Mayhap you should forgo added libations."

Ire flashed and amusement replaced it in Shagotte's eyes. "I require your company and none other tonight, save a measure or two of sweet, sweet wine." Shagotte looked up at the moon again and smiled. "The light of Lady Moon shows mercy to both saint and sinner."

"Ah, but what of the common folk? Does fair Lady Moon deliver mercy to highborn and low?" Lily watched Shagotte set aside her royal mien and give him an inelegant shrug. "Mayhap the answer is a shade of gray."

Shagotte let her silvery eyes feast upon Lily's form. "Mayhap the answer is not as important as one might guess - but we can debate that in my chambers."

* * *

Alone together in the spacious set of rooms allotted to the young Queen, Lily poured a healthy amount of wine into Shagotte's cup and accepted a generous return pour from his friend.

"A nicely appointed suite." Lily nodded as he surveyed the luxurious linens of the bed, velvet curtains embossed with heavy embroideries and a large collection of gilded frames holding famous works of art. "King Makarov has shown our kingdom much favour."

Shagotte let herself touch Lily's arm, gripping it as she met his still shuttered gaze. "Did I not say, until the sun shines that we are as common folk?" Squeezing, she stepped closer, allowing her breasts to brush the hard wall of Lily's chest. "You made a promise, and I would have my childhood friend share my time - not the Captain of Queen Shagotte's guard."

Pretending an interest in the large oil painting hanging over the fireplace, Lily moved. He peered at the artwork and tensed as Shagotte followed. She didn't touch him again, but he could feel her presence; her scent - it was luscious and all-pervading. "Alas, your childhood friend is committed to his duties." Not knowing what else to do, he gulped his wine and left the empty on one of many decorative low tables.

"Excellent. You, my dear Lily–" Shagotte set down her drink and clapped her hands, "–have already agreed to serve my will. Lily D'Pantheur is once again Shagotte's dearest companion."

Lily turned, his heart racing as he met the zeal from silver eyes. "What dost mine friend command?"

Laughter trilled. "Command? No, I request." Shagotte grabbed Lily's glass and sashayed to the decanter, pouring another healthy measure. Crooking a finger, she pouted until Lily stood in front of her and lifted the cup towards his lips. "Drink."

Lily wrapped his fingers overtop Shagotte's and met her gaze, pretending his calm. "A toast then, to my friend, the former Queen of Mischief."

"Queen?" Shagotte tilted her head and stuck out her tongue. "We are as common folk tonight! But, no matter; let us enjoy stargazing from the balcony."

Taking hold of the glass, Lily dipped his head in agreement, enjoying the sweet smile Shagotte wore. His blood surged in his veins and Lily hoped the cooler air under the stars would bring reason back to his wandering thoughts. Shagotte was beautiful each and every day; but tonight, she looked like an angel…his angel. His daydreams always featured an angel with pale freckled skin, platinum hair, and beguiling silver eyes.

"Come! Come!" Shagotte gathered her voluminous skirt in one hand, skipping to the table, hoisting her drink, dancing to the closed door of the patio. "Be a dear and open?"

Shaking himself, Lily hurried and flung the door open. Grinning to himself as Shagotte gleefully twirled, releasing her skirt and coming to a panting rest at the balustrade of the balcony, Lily took a deep breath. Following in a daze Lily stood beside the woman to whom he had pledged his life. One sip and another coursed down his gullet, then he felt if not more at ease, then more uncaring of their differences in station.

"Ah, 'tis seldom I have time to enjoy such beauty." Shagotte elbowed Lily, giggling as he affected a disproportionate gasp of reaction. "What other indulgences should we taste tonight?"

"Have you funds in need of a new owner?" Lily leaned on the balcony railing, fingers tapping in tandem with the faint melody heard from the distant party. "Should we gamble? Mine purse gladly accepts."

"Perchance I win, what then? Have you coin to cover?" Shagotte licked her lips and inwardly gloated. Luck with games of chance had ever been her fortune. With enough drink and a flea in his ear, Lily would wager beyond his means. "Should I win, have you the courage to surrender your favour?"

"Aye, and if all else fails, I have my Queen to beg mercy upon."

"Pfft. Not tonight - tonight we are beyond titles." Shagotte raised her drink to the moon. "May Lady Moon bless Princess Lucy and her betrothed with years and years of love."

Lily followed suit and added, "Years of love and prosperity." He drained his drink as did Shagotte. "One moment, my Qu-" Lily shook his head and chuckled, "-ah, 'tis an over-long habit. One moment, my friend. I and the rest of the wine will return in one shake of a mare's tail."

Anticipation and no small amount of nerves danced inside Shagotte's stomach. Drink held the power to reduce fear - but too much had the potential to render a man's purpose …inert… as her lady's maid had cautioned.

Lily brandished the decanter and with a smooth motion, removed the stopper. "More wine for my dearest friend?"

"Glad to know I hold that title still." Shagotte held out her empty glass, steady and grinned. "Let us drink and be merry."

* * *

"…'Twas the last time Elminster the page was late." Lily laughed, slapping his knee. "Every soldier took to asking him the time, and most often if he'd just answered!"

Shagotte giggled - the story Lily regaled her with was not that funny, but he had imbibed enough alcohol that he was truly relaxed, sharing anecdotes as they came to mind, rather than filtering for propriety. She leaned forward and touched her hand to his bicep. "Double or nothing on what you owe me, ready to try your luck?"

Coming back to himself, Lily frowned as he considered exactly how much he'd wagered and lost already. "I cannot pay what I owe already, double would be impossible."

"True, but I would accept payment by favour." Shagotte allowed herself to give Lily a mild smile when she truly desired to leer and smirk. "You have ever hated to be in debt, have you not? One last roll of the dice and you could be fancy-free - 'tis worth the chance, yes?"

"Aye, 'tis worth trying." Lily nodded and fixed Shagotte with an intense stare. "Before making this wager, pray inform me of the favour thou has in mind."

"Lily, nothing you are incapable of, that is most sure." Shagotte offered the set of dice to her tipsy friend. "A small gift, merely time given to me, and my world of honour to keep silent as to the exact nature of… the gift I require."

"A gift? My favour?" Lily took the dice and held them in a strong grip, his inebriation taking a backseat to his negotiations. "You would forgive the coin I wagered and lost for some frivolous service?"

Clapping her hands, Shagotte nodded. "Forsooth, you have rendered the exact point I have tried to make. Roll and win - you are free of debt. Roll and lose - you are free of debt, having only to share of yourself."

Muzzy in thoughts, Lily only understood, either way, he'd be set free from owing gold. His winning roll of dice would set him even and his losing roll would set him free - but not from owing an unnamed favour. "I accept!" He cupped his hands and began shaking, closing his eyes and then calling out his chosen number before throwing.

The dice smacked against the empty decanter and skid to a sudden stop. The evidence was incontrovertible. Lily had lost.

"Heh, thou art stuck with requesting mine favour, my non-existent gold stays in mine empty purse." Lily guffawed, slapping his knee, amused by his loss that was somehow not a loss. "Shagotte, what small gift could you take from me worth more than gold coin?"

"Be you not worried, dear friend." Shagotte stood and crossed her arms, taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Embrace me with passion, tonight is a night out of time. I would experience affection before I am forced to take a husband for my kingdom."

"Say you again?"

"Lily," Shagotte sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Tonight has small danger of upsetting my womanly courses. Extalia needs her queen to accept a king - 'twill come soon. Your friend deserves a first love that sees only a friend in need." Tears gathered and dripped down Shagotte's cheeks. "Be my first?"

Excitement and doubt in equal measure hit Lily. He had many a fantasy featuring this exact scenario - but could he indulge? Concern made his gut curdle. Had Queen Shagotte accepted a match with a proper nobleman, was there a potential husband waiting for Shagotte's acceptance?

Unknowingly copying Shagotte, Lily rubbed his forehead, letting out his own heavy sigh. "I fear I am not worthy of such a gift. You say we are as common folk tonight, but your royal stature will always be too much for myself."

"Gift? 'Tis a loathsome burden." Shagotte spat her words, "Noblemen are lauded for sowing wild oats and the women who tarry with them are defiled. How is that fair?"

"Thou art more than some noblewoman." Lily stared at Shagotte, unknowingly licking his lips. "Thou art as the sun, bright and life-giving; thou art as the night, a beautiful mystery."

"In truth with less power over my own fate. Lily, I beg of thee, aid me. Not your Queen, but your childhood friend." Shagotte shuddered, withdrawing on herself, keeping her eyes lowered as she waited for Lily to respond.

Lily, about to take another sip of the potent beer reconsidered. He set his cup beside the one abandoned by his friend and rose out of his seat. "I would assist you in any and all endeavours, but I am no match for your glory."

"Fie on glory! Double-damn it to hell!" Shagotte locked eyes with Lily, the power of her glare keeping him motionless. "One night. 'Tis all I ask, can you not take mercy?"

Part mesmerized with the entreaty in Shagotte's eyes and part enthralled by desire, Lily reached out a hand.

Shagotte took Lily's proffered hand and stood. "One night given to each other, a secret not to be shared. Are we agreed?"

Unable to speak, Lily nodded. Slowly he lowered his face closer to Shagotte. When she didn't push him away as he feared she might - he set his long-held desires free; kissing the woman he'd abandon his life for.

Heat and spice flavoured that first kiss. Learning from the experience, they kissed again.

Shagotte found herself scooped into Lily's arms and carried to the bed. This was what she'd hoped and prayed for - and even in that, she was fretful. Her premonitions had always come true - but not always in the manner in which she'd believed. This was something she'd spent many waking hours thinking of - and as such, she could do no less than shape this into an event they both would treasure.

Her hands curled into fists and she had to force her eyes open. They had moved so far and not far enough. Lily held her tight; the bed waited - promising a heady magic. Shagotte met Lily's gaze. "Trust me. Tonight is but a dream."

Lily gulped and allowed the woman he'd loved far longer than he wanted to admit to gain her feet. "Never have I not given you my trust." He placed a hand over his heart and took one step backward. "My mind is muddled from drink and I would give you time to reconsider the nature of your request."

"Dammit Lily." Shagotte lifted her chin and glared. "Thou would have to be the biggest dolt." She moved closer and shoved, hard. "Ass. Fool. Dullard." As expected, Lily withstood her attack. Sighing, Shagotte rubbed her forehead and shortly stopped to snap her fingers and smirk. "Do you renege? Thou art a whelsher?"

"I will make payment, it will take time, but-"

Shagotte thumped Lily on his chest, hard. "I do not want coin. I. Do. Not. Want. Coin." Tears gathered and began slipping down her cheeks. "I am forced to take a husband, but I want my first to be my choice, I want-"

Lily lifted Shagotte into his arms and silenced her with a long kiss. Lungs heaving for air, he broke the kiss. "I'm no lady's maid, but may I assist you in removing your gown?"

Hope and excitement gave Shagotte a new song in her heart. "Yes." More words wanted to be set free but now wasn't the time. Now was a moment she'd treasure in the lonely hours of her future marriage. Royalty had a duty - but tonight she was a girl with her boy.

If only Lily _could_ be hers. Duty would always come first. Her country needed the power and prestige of a high-born nobleman. As Queen, her rule had been as smooth as her court and cabinet could manage. War was always possible. Taking a husband and aligning Extalia with more strength was the route Shagotte had always known she'd be forced into.

"Give me your back."

Lily's gruff tones made Shagotte shiver and hasten to obey, breath catching as his callused fingers gently loosened her stays. Warmth pooled low in her belly and spread to paint a warm flush on her cheeks. Shagotte turned once her gown began to slip free, tilting her head far back to look at Lily, a tiny smile upon her lips. "Fair is fair, may I assist you?"

"Nay, 'tis far too unseemly…" Lily frowned and then shook his head. "But there is naught but you and I. Ah, in the interest of fairness, I would welcome your help. Be you brave enough?"

Silver eyes blazed and the last fear inside of Shagotte died. "Be _you_ ready?" Eager fingers sought and unlatched Lily's belt in quick order, pushing his tabard up and over Lily's head. " _I_ am ready."

"Then we begin." Lily lifted Shagotte out of her gown and placed her tenderly upon the spacious bed. "Haven't we been heading towards this for a long time?"

"Reached in mine dreams eons ago." Shagotte giggled and patted the mattress at her side. "I would have your company."

Throat tight, Lily nodded and kicked off his pants. The bed dipped under his weight, making Shagotte bounce, a small shriek leaving her lips. Lily grinned and purposefully dropped to his elbows - Shagotte flying into the air once again. This time giggling.

Slowly, tenderly, Lily tucked a tendril of white-blonde hair behind Shagotte's ear. He opened his mouth to speak but no words emerged. He took a deep breath and sighed. Shagotte laid supine under his body, clad only in a thin chemise - the heat of her body beginning to scorch his skin. Shagotte licked her lips and Lily forgot anything he'd planned saying as his eyes met hers.

Tonight was going to be special. Tonight was time out of time. The Queen was in his heart, but until the sun shone, Shagotte was his woman.

 _ **A/N: I'd love to get comments/feedback for this chapter. It would most definitely help bring the actual shenanigans into being for a follow-up chapter. ;)**_


End file.
